An Owl's Justice
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Falsely accused of crimes she didn't commit, Owlspring is forced from her home. With her name dragged through the mud and her Clanmates thinking her a murder she must find the real killer outside all she's ever known. Alone in a now unfriendly world, Owlspring pushes on to get herself justice. *Owlfeather's Story Rewrite*
1. Prologue

WindClan's deputy was dying. The dark tom's sides heaved as he struggled to breathe. His normally bright, joyful eyes now began to dull over while his once sleek, cinnamon fur sat in tangled clumps. Another tom sat beside him wailing and begging for his son's life to be spared while his mate stared at the dying warrior. The gray she-cat was curled up next to the tabby motionless as though she were a rock on the moors. Firetail's health had been declining over the past few days and in the past few hours he had only gotten worse. The WindClan warriors watched the sight wordlessly, most feeling helpless. What could they say to the grieving parents? Tell them things will be alright? Say that their son would pull through his ailment? If their other kits couldn't comfort them, how could the Clan? All they could do was watch.

As the life faded from the deputy, he suddenly sprung his head towards his mother's ear in desperation. The WindClan cats could hear the croakiness in his voice as he tried to speak, but not what he was whispering. Willowstar's eyes hardened as he murmured his final words. Before she could respond the tom's head thumped onto the ground as he let out a bone-chilling gasp. Firetail was dead. Willowstar drew in a shaky breath while her mate, Duskfeather, screeched. The brown tabby tom jumped to his paws and rushed over to his son's side. He desperately begged the tom to get up, but he knew it wouldn't be any use. As her mate and kits stayed by cinnamon tom's side, Willowstar calmly got up and began to move away from the body. Everyone watched the family as they mourned the death of their brother, son and deputy. No one dared speak and let the silence and woeful cries fill the air. Willowstar didn't dare look back and forced herself to face forward the Tallrock. She had to announce the new deputy before moonhigh, she refused to break the tradition. Each pawstep was difficult to make and it only got worse the closer she got.

"Willowstar." A voice suddenly broke through the mournful silence. The aging gray she-cat turned her head towards the crowd of WindClan cats as a blue-eyed she-cat step forward sheepishly. After shuffling her paws for a moment, she continued. "What did he say to you?" The leader hesitated for a moment before answering. Drawing in a breath she eyed her Clanmates before turning her attention back on the younger warrior.

"He told me he was proud to be my son and to have served as my deputy. Now, I know his death is hard on all of us, but I have the burden of choosing someone to...to take his place. In the event of my son's death I did think of a few candidates for my new deputy." Willowstar paused briefly as her eyes scanned across the crowd. She then glanced towards Firetail but quickly shut her eyes. After giving herself a moment to recollect herself, she continued with the ceremony.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Firetail may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is...Owlspring!" Willowstar's voice rang loud and clear throughout the camp. The Clan began to cheer the new deputy's name, however their voices were laced with sadness. Owlspring stepped forward towards Willowstar. She dipped her head as the aging leader placed her nose on her new deputy's forehead. As their Clanmates continued to cheer, the new deputy leaned towards her leader's ear.

"I know I won't replace Firetail," she began whispering, "but I promise not to let you down. I will take his place with pride and honor his legacy." Willowstar pulled away and stared at the warrior for a moment, nodding.

"I know you will do well. You trained Runningcloud to be a fine warrior and I trust you'll make a fine deputy." Owlspring dipped her head in thanks as she moved back. Without saying anything more, Willowstar padded away and joined her grieving family once again. The black and white she-cat gazed at the family for a moment. Envy flashed in her yellow eyes briefly as she watched Willowstar and Duskfeather comforting their remaining kits. They huddled closely as Duskfeather continued weeping to himself and Willowstar stared blankly at their son. Antstep and Bumbleheart remined silent, though she could tell they were distraught on the inside with the way their paws moved and their ears twitched. Breaking away her gaze, guilt tickled at her chest. The warrior remembered when her parents would squeeze her and her littermates together so they could spend time with each other. They would share prey and go on walks even hunt whenever they could. But they hadn't done that for moons. Not since the RiverClan battle. Pushing away her thoughts, Owlspring distracted herself by scanning the camp. It was so unusual to see everything so slow-moving and quiet. Hawkstripe and Robinsong were in the nursery, their normally playful kits hidden away within the den walls. Meanwhile warriors who normally clustered into chatty groups were now stiff and spoke in nothing but low murmurs. The sun shone brightly from it's place in the sky, but even the warmth from the rays couldn't cheer up the Clan. Firetail's death was unexpected and it hit everyone hard.

"It's a real shame about Firetail, isn't it?" Startled from her distractions, Owlspring turned to her side where she was approached by a blue-eyed she-cat and black tom.

"Uh, yes. It certainly is," she agreed with her sister. "His death was so sudden. He would've made a fine leader one day, but I suppose StarClan didn't see it that way." The black tom nodded in agreement but didn't speak. After a brief pause, the gray and white she-cat's face lit up.

"Enough of the sad stuff. You're deputy now! I'm so happy for you," Snowfoot purred loudly with a twitch of her whiskers and a flick of her tail. It earned her a few glares from her Clanmates which in turn she sheepishly dipped her head in apology, though it was obvious she had trouble containing her excitement.

"If only mama and pa could see you. They'd be so proud with how far you've come," Darkbreeze purred lightly. With the way he moved and the slight break in his tone Owlspring could tell it pained her brother to say what he said. They all missed Featherbreeze and Sootleaf; nothing would change that.

"Yeah, he's right. They would've been cheering you loudly no matter what was going on or who told them to stop," Snowfoot agreed as though she was remembering their kithood. Owlspring nodded, but she didn't say anything more. She didn't like talking about either of her parents. To her the thought of her parents was better remembered in the past. Shaking her head and pushing the thoughts away Owlspring turned to her littermates.

"Anyway, I...I should start organizing patrols. No one's gone out yet and the sooner they' leave the sooner they can get back."

"Of course," Snowfoot chuckled lightly. "Just please don't send me to the RiverClan border. I swear, if I see a patrol it'll be difficult _not_ to attack them." Owlspring rolled her eyes, but nodded with a mischievous grin. She knew her sister was just playing and it was probably better to humor her than to argue. Owlspring turned towards the Tallrock and drew in a nervous breath. She made her way towards the large, gray-brown stone and awkwardly climbed up it. Would she ever get use to scaling the thing? Clearing her throat she mentally began deciding who to put on patrol. _I'll put Mothpelt, Blackscar, Ferrtenose and Daisywhisker on a border patrol...No wait, Ferretnose and Mothpelt can't_ stand _each other. They'll never get anything done, so I'll replace Ferretnose with Stormflower! Oh wait that won't work either after Stormflower's fling with that ThunderClan tom. Mothpelt hates her for it. Maybe..._ Owlspring's thoughts trailed off as she sighed. If she couldn't assign patrols, then how could she lead her Clan in battle or to the gathering? Shaking her head the yellow-eyed warrior attempted to clear her mind and focus on the task ahead of her.

"Can you please get on with it? We don't have all day, Owlspring and if you keep taking your time like that we'll be here 'till Moonhigh!" The deputy glared at Mothpelt who rolled his eyes and hissed in frustration.

"Fine then. Mothpelt you will go on patrol with Blackscar and Daisywhisker. Rainsong will lead."

"Alright, where do we go then?"

"Border patrol. To...ThunderClan? Yeah. Rainsong will lead a border patrol to ThunderClan with Mothpelt, Daisywhisker, Blackscar and Deerpaw." Mothpelt huffed while Rainsong dipped her head as everyone else gathered beside her.

"Don't worry about Mothpelt," she purred, "you're doing fine." Owlspring beamed at the compliment then went on announcing the patrols. She assigned Snowfoot, Runningcloud, Mintleap, Grasstail and Harepaw to a hunt then put Stormflower, Ferretnose, Darkbreeze and Barkpaw on RiverClan border patrol. With the patrols assigned and duties done, Owlspring was at a loss on what to do next, so she decided to head to the medicine den. As soon as she entered the den, she was hit with a familiar wave of biter-smelling herbs mixed with some sweet-smelling flowers the medicine cats liked to collect from time to time. After trying to get herself use to the smell, Owlspring purred in greeting. She found it difficult however, because the medicine's scent almost chocked her.

"Hello, new deputy," Silvercloud greeted with a slight lighthearted tone to her purr. "What brings you to our den? Very unusual seeing you here, especially because you tend to avoid the medicine den at all costs! It was that way when you were a kit and it is that way now. But not today it seems." Owlspring chuckled as she nuzzled the older she-cat.

"Oh I still dislike coming here, but I have no idea what else I'm supposed to do, so I decided to check on you guys. So, uh, how are you?"

"I'm good, dearie."

"I-I'm fine as well," came a reply from behind Silvercloud. Fogstep quickly emerged from behind her mentor, but lost her footing and tripped at Owlspring's paws. As she got up form her fall, she mumbled, "Sorry about that. I-I was sorting herbs and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Owlspring chuckled as the gray medicine cat shrunk back with faint embarrassment. She shot the younger she-cat with a sympathetic look between her giggling.

"No worries. I just wanted to check up on you two. Anyway how's your herb stock? Do you need a patrol assigned to help you collect more?" Fogstep blinked then turned to Silvercloud for guidance. Although she had the official title of medicine cat, the young she-cat still often turned to her mentor whenever she was unsure about something.

"I believe we're fine right now leveret, but I'll let you know if we need anything."

"Alright, Silvercloud. Oh, and I'm not a kitten _or_ an apprentice anymore, so you can stop calling me that?"

"Nope. You're younger than I and it'll always be that way. So unfortunately for you I will keep calling you leveret." Owlspring let out a playful groan but didn't argue. Silvercloud called _everyone_ who was younger than her "little hare" or leveret. And until she died it would always be that way.

"Well alright then. If you have anything you need feel free to come to me. I'll gladly send a warrior or two your way to help." Silvercloud dipped her head in reply while Fogstep gave an awkward nod. Owlspring quickly turned away and practically dashed outside. She barely breathed while in the den and let in a large gasped the fresh air once she was out. She liked visiting her father's sister and her apprentice, but she hated the way the herbs smelled and preferred to avoid the den if she could. After giving herself a quick shake, Owlspring made her way to the nursery.

Whereas she hated nearly everything about the medicine den, the opposite was true for the nursery. She liked the smell of the den. It reminded her of the wide-open grassy moors and Greenleaf flowers that were currently in bloom. The warmth and scent of milk brought her back to her kittenhood days. Before battles that killed WindClan warriors and complicated affairs between leaders. Before the constant concern between war and peace that seemed to always be walking on a steady line. Before her parent's untimely demise. Pushing away the darker thoughts of warrior life, Owlspring entered the nursery. She didn't need to be thinking that way around Hawkstripe's kittens. After her mind was filled with only positives, Owlspring entered the familiar den.

"Hello, how are you all?" She greeted lightly. Robinsong and Hawkstripe dipped their heads respectfully while the kits excitedly bounded up to the new deputy. The queens didn't even get a chance to speak as Hawkstripe's kits swarmed the black and white warrior.

"Owlspring!" They exclaimed.

"Hello you three, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good!" Mousekit replied loudly.

"I-I'm good too! Actually I think I better than Mousekit!" Fallowkit interjected.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Just as quickly as the kits greeted the new deputy they began to tussle about. Much to Hawkstripe's playful annoyance, Owlspring giggled at her kittens, which only got them to playfight more. They basked in the attention that the she-cats gave them, especially the deputy's. Momentarily taring her attention away from the two chocolate kits, the yellow-eyed warrior gazed at Eaglekit. Leaning forward, Owlspring gazed brightly at the young she-kit.

"And how are you, Eaglekit?"

"I'm good too," the tabby she-kitten replied. After a moment of shuffling paws and silence, Eaglekit spoke up again. "Owlspring?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like being deputy? I know you're new at it and all, but are you nervous? Excited? May-Maybe even scared?" Owlspring chuckled then sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'm both. I'm excited to be deputy because I know I'm helping my Clan in a bigger way than before. However, everyone's counting on me and I don't want to let you all down. I want to be the best deputy I can be and help everyone. If I mess up then I would fail you all and I don't want that. You're all counting on me especially during this...unfortunate time and I'm trying to be the best I can be."

"Well I don't think you'll mess up. I think you'll be the best WindClan deputy ever. And when you become leader, you'll be the best leader ever." Eaglekit glanced at Owlspring for a moment then shyly looked away.

"Yes of course," Hawkstripe purred with slight worry in her voice. "But Willowstar still has many lives left and will still be with us for a long time to come."

"Of course mother, but doesn't the name Owlstar sound nice?" Fallowkit peeped in. Hawkstripe sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. She turned towards Owlspring as if to say ' _you see what I have to deal with?_ ' but it was all in good spirits. Although she was frazzled with her kits, the black and whiter deputy knew Hawkstripe loved and cared them deeply.

"Alright that's enough now. Why don't we let Owlspring finish while you go play- Mousekit, Fallowkit Robinsong is not a rock you can play on! Please get off her now!"

"But mama," Fallowkit whined at the queen's stern voice, "she's so big like a rock we really don't want to stop."

"Yeah. And also, she's fun to play on and she doesn't seem to mind. Right, Robinsong?" The swollen queen blinked at the tom for a moment then groaned.

"I would prefer you guys stop. But if you're out of Hawkstripe's fur then it's fine I suppose." The kits cheered as Eaglekit scampered towards her siblings. It didn't take long for the expecting mother to change her mind as the three nearly-apprentice-sized kittens began to scramble all over her.

"Okay, how about instead we go get some prey? I'm sure you three are hungry, right?" The three kits nodded eagerly as Robinsong hauled herself up. Hawkstripe shot the expecting mother a grateful look as the former loner exited the den with Mousekit, Fallowkit and Eaglekit following right behind her.

"They sure are a pawful," Owlspring commented with a chuckle. From the den's entrance, she could already see Fallowkit and Mousekit fighting over a plump mouse. The two began to wrestle for it much to Robinsong's lighthearted frustration.

"You have no idea. But they're really sweet kittens and mean well. They just have a ton of energy after not being let out of the den today for...obvious reasons." As the pair of WindClan she-cats continued to watch the kits, Hawkstripe flicked the new deputy with her tail. "Thanks for coming by Owlspring, it really means a lot. I know Antstep won't be himself for at least a few days and I think it was good for the kits to let their energy onto someone else. I hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense," Owlspring tittered, "They're good kits and I'm glad to give you and Robinsong a break with them any day if you'd like me too. Besides, I understand that Antstep probably won't want to do much of anything. The poor tom just lost his brother and I can only imagine how Willowstar and Duskfeather are doing."

"They're strong cats, they'll pull through. But right now I'm glad we have a level-headed deputy like you who can help out while Willowstar is mourning. She needs a stable deputy right now and I think chosing you was a right call on her part." Owlspring nodded, but said nothing more. After the pair of she-cats sat in silence for a few moments, Hawkstripe spoke up again.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Me? Why? I'm just as hurt by Firetail's death as everyone else but we were never that close or anything."

"I...I mean about your parents. Mothpelt told us you and your littermates were talking about them today when he came and visited us. I know it's been many moons since their deaths, but I also know it hit all of you hard. _Especially_ you." Owlspring didn't speak. She let her tail swish across the nursery ground and kept her eyes down.

"Well if you don't to talk that's fine, but if you ever want to talk, I'm always free to listen. I'm sure they're very proud of you right now, don't forget that. Now, why don't you get yourself some prey and rest? You're doing good so far, deputy you deserve a break." The black and white she-cat nodded but said nothing more as she left the den. She passed Robinsong and the kits on the way out and managed to muster out a halfhearted grin, which they all returned. When she reached the prey pile, Owlspring couldn't bring herself to take anything. Too much was on her mind at that moment. Instead she padded out of camp and let her paws take her out of camp. She didn't care where.

* * *

 **QotD**

What do you think may happen in the story based on the summary and what you've read so far?

Are there any names you like from what you've read or in the allegiances? Any names you don't? Feel free to explain why.

 **A/N: And here is the prologue to An Owl's Justice! After I just stopped writing Justice, I wanted to do something differently the third time around. I started developing a new version that I quickly forgot about and didn't touch for a while. I suppose that was the 2.5 version of this story. Anyway ****I've made a few changes to the Clans in general. For one the Clans are no longer set in the UK. At this point it makes zero sense for them to be in that location, so** **the territories have jumped across the sea and into North America. They're probably around the US and Canadian border at this point. Two, it takes place sometime after the current arc, but are in the old territories. I do not care for the lake. Everything just feels so spread apart and I personally barely remember any details from the current territories despite there being nearly four arcs there. And three this is a slight AU already, but SkyClan either didn't return to the Clans or they simply don't exist in this universe. I haven't decided yet. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Willowstar- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Owlspring- Smoky-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cats** : Silvercloud- Silvery-gray and white ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fogstep- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Duskfeather- Brown classic tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Stormflower- Dark gray and white mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rainsong- Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Deerpaw_

Mintleap- Gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Harepaw_

Blackscar- Scarred, black trans tom with golden eyes

Grasstail- Lilac and white tom with green eyes

Bumbleheart- Dark gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Mosspaw_

Antstep- Cinnamon classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Ferretnose- Brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Barkpaw_

Darkbreeze- Black tom with white toes and locket with green eyes

Snowfoot- Dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mothpelt- Cinnamon tom with hazel eyes

Dovewhisker- Fluffy, gray she-cat with odd eyes; one golden and one blue

Gorsewing- Large, lilac and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Daisywhisker- Cream classic tabby point she-cat with blue eyes

Runningcloud- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Deerpaw- Brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Barkpaw- Gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Harepaw- Gray tom with golden eyes

Mosspaw- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Goldenpaw- Fawn tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Hawkstripe- Brown and white spotted tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Mother of Antstep's Kits; Eaglekit(Dark cinnamon spotted tabby she-cat), Mousekit(Chocolate and white tom) and Fallowkit(Chocolate she-cat)

Robinsong- Chocolate and white tortoiseshell mackerel tabby with amber eyes

Expecting Mothpelt's Kits

 **Elders** :

Crowfoot- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Rabbitrunner- Chocolate tom with orange eyes

Berrytail- Gray-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Morningstar- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Webstorm- Silver mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Nightwhisker- Black tom with golden eyes

Ap _prentice- Sagepaw_

 **Warriors** :

Ravenheart- Black and white tom with golden eyes

Briarfrost- Cinnamon and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

Lynxstrike- Fawn spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepelt- Silver chocolate tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Nettleclaw- Dark gray and white tom with orange eyes

Hailpoppy- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Rowanfur- Ginger ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Pinefoot- Cinnamon she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Spiderpaw_

Fernclaw- Cinnamon mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Cicadapaw_

Ratfang- Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes

Sparrowheart- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Larkthroat- Fawn and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnyscar- Lilac she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Batpaw_

Hollyclaw- Gray and white she-cat with golden eyes

Spottedtail- Brown and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerface- Black and white tom with golden eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Sagepaw- Gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Sunpaw- Ginger ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpaw- Cream ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Spiderpaw- Black and white she-cat with golden eyes

Cicadapaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Batpaw- Fluffy, black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Morningstar

Mother of Nettleclaw's Kits; Magpiekit(Black and white tom), Hazelkit(Lilac and white tortoiseshell she-cat) and Balsamkit(Spiky, gray she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Smokewing- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Waspfeather- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Sprucestar- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy** : Robinfrost- Ginger and white classic tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Medicine Cats** : Icebird- White she-cat with green eyes

Honeyspots- Cinnamon spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Patchfire- Ginger and white mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

Lichenfoot- Amber classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shrewfur- Small, chocolate tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflame- Dark ginger she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Poppyflight- Gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Dapplewing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Heatherpaw_

Lionthroat- Large, amber classic tabby tom with green eyes

Poplarfeather- Fawn she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Snakepaw_

Stonetalon- Dark gray tickedtabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Boarpaw_

Brightmouse- Ginger and white ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Coyotepaw_

Opossumstep- Gray and white ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Finchwhisker- Dark ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Phloxstorm- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Rueheart- Small, white she-cat with gray ears and tail with yellow eyes

Hickorysnow- Chocolate and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Nutflower- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Slateface- Dark gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Rockcloud- Fawn and white tom with orange eyes

Thymefeather- Fluffy, gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Snakepaw- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Coyotepaw- Gray ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Boarpaw- Large, dark brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Heatherpaw- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Sedgeleg- Fluffy, lilac mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Lionthroat's kits; Oatkit(Lilac tabby tom), Leafkit(Amber tabby she-cat) and Bearkit(Chocolate tabby tom)

 **Elders** :

Elmleaf- Gray tom with amber eyes

Frostbriar- White she-cat with silver ears and tail with yellow eyes; deaf in one ear

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Troutstar- Gray and white spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Beaverclaw- Large, chocolate and white tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Wigeonpelt- Brown and white spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Salmonsplash- Lilac and white tom with golden eyes

Grebewing- Brown and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Swanpaw_

Snailflight- Plump, brown classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Frogdapple- Chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Duckpaw_

Hemlockfur- White tom with amber eyes

Basstail- Chocolate and white tom with yellow eyes

Lakedawn- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Loonpaw_

Dawnwhisper- Gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Fishleap- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Toadbelly- Chocolate and white tom with amber eyes

Newtstripe- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lotusear- Cream and white mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Minkwhisker- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Thistlenose- Spiky, gray tom with hazel eyes

Troutleg- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Bluefeather- Gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes and small cream spots

 **Apprentices** :

Swanpaw- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Duckpaw- Brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Loonpaw- Black and white tom

 **Queens and Kits** :

Cransong- Chocolate she-cat with amber eyes Mate of Reedcloud

Mother of Unknown's Kits; Ibiskit(Choclate and white tom) and Laurelkit(Gray and white she-cat)

Reedcloud- Ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes Mate of Cranesong

Mother of Unknown's Kits; Mosquitokit(Dark gray tom)

Teaselfoot- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Expecting Toadbelly's kits

 **Elders** :

Cootflight- Black tom with amber eyes

Walnutstripe- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Asterblaze- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Brookpetal- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Kit Games

Everything was calm in WindClan's camp. Warriors lazily lounged around sharing tongues as they rested in the warm Newleaf sun while the elders napped undisturbed. Everything was very quiet and peaceful. This was of course except for the energetic squeals that could probably be heard from ShadowClan camp.

"You can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about now?!" Owlspring watched Hawkstripe's kits as they raced around the clearing, whizzing around her and other warriors. They had been pent up in the nursery most of the time since Firetail's death. That had been a week ago. As usual Mousekit and Fallowkit were the ones being the loudest while Eaglekit was the one who silently trailed behind them. Although most of the warriors in camp either humored the kits or ignored them, a few made it clear they didn't want to be disturbed by their play at the moment. The three had done a fairly good job of avoiding those warrior, but they still managed to earn a few annoyed glares here and there.

The kits were giving chase to one another. Eaglekit didn't really care about the game whereas her more competitive littermates saw it as another competition. Fallowkit with her smaller build and longer legs managed to stay ahead of her brother. She was extremely light on her paws, which would make her a good hunter one day. Meanwhile Mousekit was bulkier and more compact, which would probably do him well in battle. It also slowed him down, however, so he had to find another way to get to his sister. The kittens were now running in a circle on the outer reaches of the camp. Owlspring watched as Mousekit grew frustrated with his inability to catch his lighter sister. As she observed him, she could see a sudden mischievous expression replace the one he had before. Carefully the brown tom stop chasing Fallowkit and hid behind one of the cats closet to him. In this case it was Rainsong. The older warrior gave him a sympathetic look, and said nothing as Fallowkit approached. Before the kitten could zoom past, her brother pounced out from behind Rainsong and onto his sister.

"See, I caught you!" He purred triumphantly. Fallowkit let out a hiss as she shoved her brother away.

"No fair, you cheated!"

"I did not! There were no rules to this game, so anything could've gone. I just happen to see Rainsong and use her as a temporary shield."

"Hey don't bring me into this, leveret!" The gray she-cat replied with a flick of her tail. Her tone was playful, but Owlspring could tell she didn't want to be involved by the way she moved back from the kits. Before a fight could break out between the two, the deputy stepped in between them.

"Alright, alright now that's enough. There's no need to fight over something so small. If you two want to play a game that suits both your wants, why not go ask-" Owlspring paused for a moment as she searched for warriors or apprentices to occupy the kits. On the other side of camp, Mintleap was laying beside Blackscar. The toms twined tails as their kits showed off in front of them. "-Deerpaw and Mosspaw? I'm sure they'd like to do something with you guys. Perhaps their brothers would like to join you as well."

"But they're with their fathers," Mousekit argued. "Should we really be disturbing them? At least with Rainsong she was by herself."

"I'm sure it's fine, let's go!" Before anyone could say anything, Fallowkit was already racing towards the WindClan apprentices. After rolling his eyes dramatically, Mousekit rushed off to join his sister. That left Eaglekit alone with Owlspring.

"You want to go join them?" Eaglekit glanced over towards her siblings as the four apprentices all let out groans. Even from where they were the pair could hear them. Owlspring couldn't help but chuckle while Eaglekit was even trying to stifle her own giggle.

"Not really. They're being very noisy right now and I would prefer to stay over here anyway. Everyone's quieter." Owlspring simply nodded. As she laid down to finally relax, a yowl sounded from the nursery. Everyone glanced towards the den as Hawkstripe came rushing out.

"Robinsong's kitting!" She gasped in a panic. Instantly, Mothpelt was on his paws while Daisywhisker, Robinsong's sister, rushed off to retrieve the medicine cats.

"Stay here," Owlspring directed Eaglekit as she jumped to her paws. She dashed over to Hawkstripe who was trying to keep her brother from going into the nursery.

"You know you can't go in there while she's kitting," the tabby grumbled.

"She's right. You don't want to cause more stress for Robinsong or be in the way of the medicine cats in case they need to help. As you very well know plenty of queens have done this before, some even alone, and plenty will continue to birth kittens after her." Mothpelt glared at Owlspring.

"I know that," he huffed, "but I want to be there for her. She is _my_ mate after all and I can't let anything happen to her."

"And she's _my_ sister you daft bonehead," Daisywhisker hissed as she approached. "Last thing we need is for something to go wrong _because_ of you. Besides it's like Owlspring said, many queens before her have given birth, even without help, and many queens after will do the same. Honestly it's such a shame you can't be more like Ferretnose. He was completely calm and level-headed when I had Goldenpaw and Brightkit. Not only that but he's naturally reasonable, charming, funny...Oh and _actually_ smart! That's more than I can say for you."

"Daisywhisker, that was unnecessary and will only make things worse," Owlspring stated. Her voice was light but there was a clear edge to it. "Even if Mothpelt can be a stubborn birdbrain, he is genuinely worried about Robinsong. Please lighten up a little." Daisywhisker didn't move as she glared at Mothpelt for a moment. The older tom stood his ground as they stared at each other. _Pleasegopleasegopleasego_...Owlspring repeatedly thought as she watched at the warriors. The pair tensely observed each other, quiet and unmoving. The deputy was thankful looks couldn't kill, otherwise WindClan would be down two warriors. Daisywhisker and Mothpelt never saw eye to eye. In fact, they've probably always hated each other since the first day they spoke. Although nothing too violent had happened from their countless petty arguments and constant bickering, the current situation could change that. Without another word Daisywhisker left the small group to sit beside her kit. Owlspring breathed a sigh of relief and saw the worry in Hawkstripe's expression ease up. For a moment the three warriors got a moment to breath in the stressful situation. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Robinsong is having her kits? Finally!"

"Now we'll have more cats to play with!" The warriors glanced towards Fallowkit and Mousekit as they barreled towards them.

"Here comes trouble," Mothpelt mumbled.

"You could say that again," his sister agreed.

"How many kits did she have?!"

"When can we play with them? Oh, can we play tonight?!"

"What are their names and are there any more toms?" Hawkstripe's kittens were asking too many questions at once. Their mother let out a groan groaned, which was a sign to Owlspring she was starting to lose it. With a quick flick of her tail, the yellow-eyed warrior stepped in.

"No, Robinsong's kits aren't born yet and as I'm sure _both_ your parents have gone over with you, they won't be able to play for about two moons. So while we wait for news, how about I take you to the fresh-kill pile and you can chose something to eat? I'm sure you're both hungry." At the prospect of eating both kits cheered while their mother and her brother let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Owlspring. Those two especially drive me to my wits end."

"Of course. They're clearly hungry anyway, so it works as a good distraction." After an exchange of nods, Owlspring padded towards the fresh-kill pile. On her way she got Eaglekit and the two padded together towards the kits. Mousekit and Fallowkit were already settled down with a plump rabbit.

"Wow, I'm surprised they can work together long enough to agree on what to eat and then share!" Eaglekit whispered as they approached. Owlspring lightly laughed as they chose out a bird to share together. As they settled down to eat, Darkbreeze and Snowfoot padded over.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Of course not. I was just letting Hawkstripe's kits choose something to keep them away from the nursery for a while."

"That's good," Snowfoot purred. "I'm sure Hawkstripe appreciates it as well considering they know how to ruffle up her fur." Owlspring chuckled in agreement and even Darkbreeze let out a laugh.

"I mean seriously, I'm surprised she's strong-willed enough to keep up with them all. If I were in that situation I would've been out of there long ago and gladly not looked back." Owlspring gazed at her sister for a moment before turning to the three kittens. Fallowkit revealed nothing in her expression while Mousekit was visibly hurt. Meanwhile Eaglekit stuck her tongue out and glared at the warrior.

"We're not that bad. Sure we cause trouble form time to time, but don't all kits? Besides, there's there's no need to be rude," Eaglekit hissed as she lashed her tail.

"Yeah, she's right," Fallowkit agreed with a huff. Both sisters were now glaring at Snowfoot for her words. The older she-cat rolled her blue eyes and sighed.

"I'm not trying to be rude here, I'm just stating the truth. I, and most of the Clan, find you three to be difficult to deal with. Is it really bad to not want you guys around after working all day? After all it can take you too long to calm down, you argue almost every moment when you're awake and we only seem to catch a break after you go to sleep. It's probably worse for Hawkstripe because she has to deal with you every day from sunrise to sunset." Eaglekit continued to glare at Snowfoot while Fallowkit looked away and shuffled her paws awkwardly.

"Is that really how the Clan views us?" Mousekit suddenly asked. There was a quiver in his voice as he spoke. "Do they really hate having us around? We don't try and cause trouble, but sometimes we just get too excited. Perhaps...Perhaps we should stay in the nursery then until our ceremonies." Owlspring shot the kit a sympathetic look. Before she could give any words of comfort, Darkbreeze nodded.

"Yes, we get annoyed by you. No to the hating you thing, though. Besides, it's not that we hate you three or even hate your playing. But after a day of patrols, hunting and maybe a border skirmish or two, some of us just want to rest. And some of us," the black tom paused as he looked at Snowfoot, "can get a little cranky and then those of us who get cranky unfairly take it out on you kits. Understand?" Eaglekit's eyes softened and she nodded. Fallowkit still held her glare and reluctantly nodded as well, meanwhile Mousekit sheepishly glanced towards Darkbreeze before purring in response.

"Good. Now perhaps certain cranky cats should apologize for their words. Don't you agree, Owlspring?" The deputy playfully narrowed her eyes at her brother. She didn't want to get caught up in their petty squabbles, however Snowfoot had hurt Hawkstripe's kits, especially Mousekit. The black and white warrior wasn't about to stand by and let her get away without apologizing.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure it will lighten the spirits of the poor, innocent kittens they hurt." Snowfoot gave her littermates a flat look. Darkbreeze's face had a mischievous look of triumph while Owlspring attempted to stifle a laugh. Snowfoot dramatically sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Snowfoot groaned as she began to get up. There was reluctance in her voice, but Owlspring knew it was part of the act, "I get it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Mousekit, Fallowkit and Eaglekit. I wasn't trying to and I won't do it again. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Eaglekit replied. Mousekit nodded in agreement with his sister.

"No!" Fallowkit yelled as she jumped to her paws. "We will not forgive Snowstar and her way with mean words! As the leader, Fallowstar, I command Mousestrike and Eaglepelt to fight back."

"Do I have to?" Snowfoot grumbled as she leaned in towards Owlspring and Darkbreeze.

"After what you said to them? Yes."

"I'll help if you want," Darkbreeze offered. Snowfoot nodded in thanks then turned towards the kits.

"You pathetic, little leverets think you can take me down? Nothing can stop me!" Snowfoot rushed towards Fallowkit and the two began playfighting. Despite the three kits being close to Snowfoot's size, Owlspring still cringed as she watched them.

"Get away form our leader!" Eaglekit yowled. She and Mousekit went on the attack, but they didn't get far when Darkbreeze stood up.

"You fools. You forgot that Snowstar has her loyal deputy, Darkbreeze! Get away from my leader!" All the kits let out a mock scream as Darkbreeze chased them. They began to run around the clearing. "Fallowstar" was messing with "Snowstar" while "Mousestrike" and "Eaglepelt" dealt with Darkbreeze. Owlsprting drew in a breath as she watched the camp. She could see the displeasure of the kits' game on some warriors faces while the rest were amused. As they played the apprentices soon joined and it became a mock battle between them. There was Snowstar with Darkbreeze as deputy and Goldenpaw, Harepaw and Deerpaw on their side. Meanwhile Fallowstar stayed with Eaglepelt, Mousestrike, Barkpaw and Mosspaw. All was well in WindClan's camp and the deputy hoped it would stay that way forever. As Owlspring sat alone, Runningcloud joined her.

"Hello, Owlspring. If it's fine with you, I'd like to sit with you."

"Of course! I have no issue with my former apprentice sitting here if you don't." Runningcloud nodded in agreement as she grabbed a mouse form the fresh-kill pile. While she chewed on it, Owlspring turned to the gray she-cat.

"So, why'd you want to come sit with me? After all I was the one who bossed you around for six moons, so surely I'd be the last cat you'd want to hear for a while." Runningcloud laughed and rolled her bright, green eyes.

"I became a warrior four moons ago now. If I did want to be away from you, that feeling would be over by now. Besides, the bossing me around hasn't changed now that you're deputy."

"Alright, what do you want then?" The yellow-eyed she-cat shot her former apprentice as puzzled look.

"Well...I don't want to be rude and I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of our relationship."

"But?"

"But I was kinda, sorta wondering if you could put in a good word with Willowstar about me? Truthfully speaking I'm wanting to train one of Hawkstripe's kits and I know there are plenty of far more qualified and competent warriors than I who deserve them as apprentices. But, I was hoping to be given a chance to train them. You-You don't _have_ to say anything of course, but I just thought I could bring it up with you." Owlspring gazed at the she-cat for a moment, eyes revealing nothing as she watched her. Of course she knew she couldn't let friends or family influence her decisions or what she told Willowstar. If she gave special treatment to Runningcloud and others found out, they would surely see her as a push-over or complain about the fairness of the situation. However Runningcloud was coming to Owlspring from an honest place. She clearly had no intensions of using her position as former apprentice as leverage for special favors. With a long sigh, Owlspring nodded.

"Alright, I'll consider putting in a good word. I make no promises and Willowstar's decision is the final one. So if you don't get to mentor any of them don't come to me and complain." Runningcloud's face lit up.

"Thank you, Owlspring! I promise you won't regret it!"

"Yes of course. I know I'm the best former mentor-deputy you've ever had and ever known. Now in return you can't get something from nothing and you will have to stand out from any other options she's considering. I will have you lead a few dawn and hunting patrols for these last moons. I'll also try and put an apprentice one each one, which shouldn't be difficult. This could help with how you handle teaching young cats and leading the warriors. I also expect you to spend some time with the kits. Well some more time at least. It'll do you some good to bond with them and see how well your personality meshes with theirs."

"Alright, I'll do all that. Thank you again, Owlspring. I'm lucky to have had you as a mentor."

"Of course, don't mention it." After a respectful dip of their heads, the two she-cats sat together in silence. Owlspring watched the peaceful camp as she yawned. While she rested, a hunting patrol returned. _They're late_ , she thought as she watched them. Dovewhisker, Grosewing, their mother, Stormflower and Ferretnose entered the camp with plump prey hanging in their jaws. Owlspring grinned as she watch them place the prey into the fresh-kill pile. Newleaf was Owlspring's favorite season. Life was returning to the territories, prey was plentiful and there was little to worry about. As she watched the patrol, Ferretnose approached.

"Hey Owlspring?" the tom asked.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to give you a report. We...Noticed something while out on patrol and I need to talk to you about it." Runningcloud shot the black and white deputy a concerned look as she got up. Owlspring titled her head in concern as she left with Ferretnose, the patrol's leader. The black and white warrior followed him towards the camp entrance where they'd be out of earshot.

"Is everything alright? You guys came back fairly late. In fact later than the rest of the patrols." Ferretnose seemed hesitant to speak. He flattened his ears and kept his eyes darting away from Owlspring's.

"Well we were hunting near ThunderClan's lands and we caught their scent on our territory _again_. Instead of sticking near the fourtrees, we scented them towards the gorge. They've crossed too far this time and we need to do something about it."

"Alright. They've been a problem for a few moons now. I'll talk to Willowstar about it," the deputy groaned.

"Sorry, Owlspring. I would've talked to her about it, but you know how _unreasonable_ she can be when it comes to ThunderClan." The yellow-eyed she-cat nodded. Before either of the warriors could move, a yowl came from the other side of camp. Owlspring's eyes widened in horror as she saw Darkbreeze atop Deerpaw. The younger tom struggled under her brother's grip as the older warrior barred his teeth. The deputy was up on her paws in a flash. She rushed towards the scene weaving between her Clanmates in a panic. Finally she pounced forward, right into Darkbreeze's side. She managed to knock him off the apprentice and let the young tom get away. As Darkbreeze tried to recover from the sudden impact, Owlspring pounced on top of her brother and pinned him down.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing?!" She hissed. Her fur stood on end and she fought the urge to claw the tom for being so foolish. For a moment the black warrior's eyes flashed with rage. Hard, cold and unfriendly. After a moment he let out his breath and his eyes softened.

"Darkbreeze!" Growled Willowstar. Despite her calm demeanor, Owlspring watched as she struggled to keep her fur down. Her normally peaceful hazel eyes were now also burning with an enraged fire. The bicolor deputy stepped away form her brother, making a clear path for her leader.

"Why did you attack Deerpaw? I expected better from you, especially since he's only an apprentice!" Darkbreeze began to get up, but made sure to back away form Willowstar. He said nothing, but held his leader's fiery gaze. For a moment his green eyes flashed with guilt as he glanced at Deerpaw. Owlspring watched as he turned his attention back to Willowstar, still unmoving. Owlspring glanced towards the apprentice, who was now surrounded by his family, and noticed his torn ear. The fresh cut was bleeding profusely and while it would be a simple patch job, it made no excuse for Darkbreeze's actions.

"We were playfighting and he decided to get rough with me. He unsheathed his claws and scratched me," the warrior hissed as he showed a fresh wound on his face. It was bleeding just as badly, but it wasn't too serious.

"That doesn't matter!" Blackscar hissed. Mintleap tried to stop his mate, but the black tom managed to slip past him as he bounded towards Darkbreeze. The tom was now a mousetail from Darkbreeze's face. For a moment, Owlspring feared the worried father would attack her brother, but neither warrior move. "You attacked our son without warning! Instead of behaving like a kit and tearing his ear, you should've done the warrior thing and talked to Willowstar or your sister! You could've walked away! Anything but attack _our_ son." The fur stood straight-up on the warrior's back and it was clear that he was ready to attack if Darkbreeze dared move. Willowstar finally forced herself between the toms, trying to defuse the situation.

"That's enough," she said evenly. "Blackscar, why don't you go with Mintleap and Deerpaw to the medicine den? Silvercloud and Fogstep are still with Robinsong, but they'll have him patched up quickly when they're done." Blackscar held the leader's gaze for a moment before he finally dipped his head. With a final glare towards Darkbreeze, the tom padded off, Mintleap and Deerpaw trailing closely behind. Once they were gone, Willowstar turned her attention back towards Darkbreeze.

"As for you, I expect better! Blackscar was right when he said you should've left! Why couldn't you come to Owlspring or I? Your behavior is unacceptable and will not go without consequence. I'll discuss an appropriate punishment and will let you know as soon as possible. For now I want Ferretnose and Dovewhisker to keep an eye on you while you wait for our medicine cats." Willowstar's voice was laced with venom as she spoke. With a quick nod, Darkbreeze padded away, Ferretnose and Dovewhisker beside him. _What's gotten into him_ , Owlspring thought as she watch him leave.

"He scared me," she heard Fallowkit whisper. Owlspring waked over beside the chocolate kitten and let the Fallowkit lean on her. Mousekit, Eaglekit and Snowfoot joined her as they sat together.

"It's alright. He's taken care of now and there's nothing you should worry about. Everything will be fine." Fallowkit nodded then yawned. She and her littermates had been playing since dawn. They were tired and in need of a nap. Owlspring gazed at them for a moment as they settled down together. She felt pride rush through her as if hey were her own kits. Snowfoot softly chuckled as she watched them slowly go off to sleep. Once they were out, the sisters sat beside each other and remained close by.

"So, that was something. I know Darkbreeze can be hotheaded, but I never expected that," Snowfoot suddenly purred.

"That makes two of us. To attack an apprentice? Especially when he could've done literally anything else? I expect that kind of behavior from an apprentice or kit, but not a warrior like him. Why did he attack instead of going to someone else?"

"Good question. But I suppose the outcome isn't too surprising. When he's angry nothing can snap him out until he's let everything out." Owlspring nodded in agreement. She remembered her kithood days in the nursery. They playfights with her littermates, the games. Darkbreeze had a temper, even back then. However she thought he had grown past it. Clearly the deputy was wrong. As she settled beside her sister, Ferretnose's news came rushing back to her.

"Snowfoot, I need to talk with Willowstar. Could you stay and watch these three?" Snowfoot glanced towards Hawkstripe's kits and nodded.

"Can do. And if you don't mind me asking, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, but ThunderClan is hunting on our territory again and I need to talk with her about it." The gray and white she-cat shot her sister a sympathetic look.

"In that case good luck. You're going to need it." Owlspring dipped her head in thanks, then padded towards the leader's den. Willowstar was closely curled beside Duskfeather. She could hear the pair lovingly teasing each other like they often did. Although she was usually stoic and knew how to keep a straight face, all that changed when Willowstar was around Duskfeather. Owlspring grinned as she watched them for a moment. They needed a moment to themselves after their son's death.

"You are so beautiful," Duskfeather purred, "even the stars are jealous. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if twolegs were jealous as well." Owlspring laughed alongside Willowstar when she heard Duskfeather's compliment. That was another thing they did; endlessly compliment each other trying to outdo the other in how awful or silly they were. After she made her presence known, Willowstar cleared her throat in embarrassment and leaned closer with Duskfeather.

"Do those compliments really work on you?"

"No, but at least he knows it. However we've been together for countless moons, so perhaps they do. Anyway, what do you want, Owlspring?" The black and white deputy could hear the slight annoyance in her leader's voice. Giving her chest fur a few awkward licks, she began to speak.

"While Ferretnose's patrol was out hunting, they noticed ThunderClan scent on our lands near the gorge. Willowstar, I don't mean to be rude or overstep my boundaries, but we need to do something about them. Perhaps we should set a meeting with Sprucestar or watch the borders and confront trespassers?"

"Owlspring, I've been over this with the Clan many times. ThunderClan are our friends, our allies. I don't want to the ruin the relationship and cause a fight. We have plenty of prey to spare and we're always glad to share with them."

"Okay, but what happens next Leafbare? We barely survived this past one and ThunderClan's hunting didn't help anything. Because of them, we lost Brightkit and Bramblewhisker. Also we were too weak to fight RiverClan, which wouldn't have happen if we had all the prey we needed." _Featherbreeze, Sootleaf, Frostpoppy, Mistclaw, Brookpaw. They would all be alive if we had more to eat._ Owlspring didn't say it out loud, but it was as if Willowestar knew what she was thinking. The gray leader narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Owlspring, what did I just say? We are allies with ThunderClan. They helped weaken RiverClan with their fight over the Sunningrocks and in return it helped us win enough battles."

"Alright, but we probably won't be fighting with RiverClan next Leafbare. For StarClan's sake we're not even fighting with them now! This is a problem that needs to be dealt with because next thing you know they might start demanding territory from us." Owlspring's yellow eyes were begging her leader to reconsider her decision. She did not. Willowstar got up. Her eyes darkened and she was ready to claw her deputy's ears off. She stepped close to the black and white she-cat and if she wanted to, she could've scratch her ears. Owlspring remained still, but a twinge of fear pecked at her chest.

"Look, I know you have bitter feelings over your parents deaths, but _my_ word is _final._ I will not be disturbed on this topic any longer. Please leave me and I don't want to hear from you for a while." The WindClan deputy knew better than to argue. She turned away and headed back towards Snowfoot and the kits while Willowstar went back to settle beside Duskfeather once more. There was no reasoning with the older she-cat. If Firetail couldn't talk her into putting Thunderclan in their place, then how could Owlspring?

"No luck I assume," Snowfoot commented as Owlspring settled beside her sister.

"I shouldn't have expected any other reaction, but no. Admittedly, for a moment there I thought she'd attack me."

"Well she might still be dealing with the shock of Firetail's death, so I'd cut her some slack. However she needs to stop being a stubborn, old, fool and get her act together. Her friendliness towards ThunderClan is making us look weak. I don't want her to die of course, but we need someone who will make us stronger. A tougher leader who won't cower for ThunderClan. Anyway, they've been asleep all this time, not a peep."

"Good and thanks again." Snowfoot nodded but said nothing more as she returned to whatever she was doing. This left Owlspring to her thoughts and all she could wonder if she would be the strong leader WindClan desperately needed.

* * *

 **QotD**

Who are your top three favorite warriors characters and why?

Do you think Darkbreeze's actions were justified with Deerpaw? Why or why not?

 **A/N: And so ends chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated, so feel free to share your thoughts. Anyway things are getting heated. Willowstar won't budge on ThunderClan while Darkbreeze attacked Deerpaw. Hopefully Owlspring will be able to help with everything, but you'll have to see.** **Anyway happy(late)turkey day for those who celebrate it whether it's just for the actual holiday, food or friends and family. Hope everyone had a good time.**

 **Review Replies**

 _Guest_

Thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad you've enjoyed what I've written and I hope you stick around. Good guess for the first question and I can agree with question two. Stormflower, Nutflower and Webstorm are especially some of my favorites.


End file.
